cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratie Curti
"Rati Curti" is one of the four members of the Quatre Knights. A famous Central Asian cardfighter who is often disqualified from her matches because of her love of doughnuts, as she tends to prefer eating donuts instead of attending her battles. She was manipulated by Raul Cerra along with Neve and Galliard into trying to stop the protagonists from finding Aichi. In spite of this, various world-class fighters including Kenji Mitsusada acknowledge her skills, earning her the nickname "Uncrowned Witch". Personality At first sight, Ratie seems to be upbeat and cheery, although somewhat absent-minded, even falling into a trash can while looking for Cera. She is obsessed with doughnuts to the point that she often misses her fights because she's too busy eating them. During her fight with Kenji she showed a more mischievous side to her, warning him about how dangerous her witches are. However, when she revealed herself as a member of the Quatre Knights to Misaki she showed a darker side of her personality, telling Misaki that she was going to cause despair to her and her friends. Despite the fact that she does not understand friendship at first,it appears that she understood its true meaning after her second battle with Misaki and during her battle against Cera,in order to protect Aichi. She have shown care and concern for Aichi,during the time she first met him and also shedding tears when she realised that Aichi have to sacrifice himself to protect both Earth and Cray before he was sealed. She also has a habit of saying "ぱんにゃららー" (Pan-nyarara) when she uses her "spells". Deck Ratie plays a Shadow Paladin Deck centered around the "Witch" series. Her units focus around swapping the opponent's Rear Guards with grade 0 units from the Drop Zone, allowing Ratie to control and weaken her opponent's formation. Her ace unit, "Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna", can instead check the top 10 cards from the opponent's Deck and replace two units on their field with grade 0 units, not only greatly reducing their overall power but also lowering the number of Triggers in her opponent's Deck. Gallery Ratie Curti - Dazzling Witch, Fiana.png|Ratie with Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna Ratie1.jpg|Ratie forcing Kenji to fight her Ratie says thanks.png|Ratie thanks Misaki for buying her Doughnuts Rati Curti - Witch of Reality, Femme and Witch of Enchantment, Fianna.png|Ratie Curti with Witch of Reality, Femme and Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna Young Rati and Witch of Enchantment, Fianna.png|Young Ratie and Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna AichixRatie.png|Aichi and Ratie RatieCrying.png|Aichi conforting Ratie before being sealed Chants *(JP): Heart-throbbing magic is a charming power. Show me your lovely illusions! I ride Witch of Enchantment, Fianna! *(JP): So... Seek mate! The power of magic, passed down since ancient times! Stir the emotions, confuse and mesmerize! Witch of Reality, Femme! Legion! *(JP): Beautiful witch who blossoms in a silver rose! Now, release your power of enchantment! Ride! Witch of Enchantment, Fianna! *(JP): Seek mate! Come, eternal friend! Let`s protect Cray and Earth for eternity! Legion! Talisman Ratie's talisman is a red ball, which she uses to transport herself and her opponents to a pocket dimension she calls "Fairy Masquerade Prison", a fight field atop a swamp, completely enclosed in massive thorny vines. This thorn prison is likely a reference to the Brothers Grimm fairytale "Sleeping Beauty", in which a good fairy summons a forest of trees, brambles and thorns to protect a princess who had been cursed to sleep. "Judgment" is inflicted upon a cardfighter who loses while inside this fight field; thorny vines lashing around like a tornado rise up and enclose the losing player to inflict upon them all damage dealt to both players' Vanguards during the cardfight, wounding them physically. Trivia * Ratie's catchphrase "ぱんにゃららー" (Pan-nyarara) seems to be a reference to Pannya from the anime "Mashiroiro Symphony: The Color of Lovers", who is a strange cat-like female creature that lives on the campus of Yuihime Girls' Academy. * "ぱんにゃららー" (Pan-nyarara) is also similar to the sounds a cat makes. This plus the above possible reference, coupled with Ratie nuzzling Misaki as a way of thanking her after Misaki gave her doughnuts, gives the impression of Ratie behaving like a cat. This is likely a reference to the fact that in folklores black cats were believed to be witches' familiars (beings that aid witches in performing their craft), and some people even believed them to be witches incarnate, or even witches themselves. * Ratie's love of doughnuts could also be a reference to the New England folklore named "Witches and Doughnuts - A Winning Combination". Here, a Cape Cod man was cursed by a local elderly witch after he stole some of her doughnuts. * Currently, Ratie is the only female member in the Quatre Knights. Battles Category:Females Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Shadow Paladin Deck Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists